roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Aurora
Summary Aurora is a Superior Element in Elemental Battlegrounds. It has a diverse color scheme, with the main colors of pink, green, yellow, etc. It was voted in on the 5th poll. Aurora is an element which can work both close range and at distance. Its beams have good range, as well as defensive options and quick escapes, while all dealing mediocre damage. Damage: Above Average Defense: Medium Speed: Higher than Average Reasons of Statistics Opinion: Spells Polar Projection "User shoots beams of light that can deal high amounts of damage." * The user fires a beam of light that can travel a medium distance before disappearing. This spell will stun the enemy for a very brief amount of time.The damage vary on how long you charge this spell. ** The longer you charge it, the lesser damage it will become. Thus, the best strategy is to charge the spell for awhile (around 0.5 seconds), before releasing it. This will yield you 6 shots, and higher damage per shot than holding down till it automatically shoots. * This move can be used in fast combos because it allows you to use other moves during the move. * It has a cooldown of 5 seconds. * It costs 350 mana Light Emission "User can teleport to a specific location and damaging a nearby player. Hitting a player results in the ability to teleport again." * The user casts light to teleport to a specific location and deals around 150 damage if another player is in that location of destination. If the user hits someone in the location where they teleported, they can teleport again, choosing whether to attack the opponent again or teleporting somewhere far away. *The "re-teleport" can be activated for a maximum of 3 times. * It has a cooldown of 7 seconds. * It costs 250 mana Gleaming Borealis "User summons a beam from above capable of hurting players and shielding themself." * The player erects a rainbow beam and controls it with their mouse cursor. The beam can suck in other players dealing medium damage. * The beam is able to absorb moves and increase in size. * It has a cooldown of 6 seconds. * It costs 300 mana Empyrean Rain "User pulls light from above to rain down bullets that deal medium damage." * The user fires a rainbow light from above that drops down. The rainbow light deals about 40 damage and the user repeats this about 10 times. This move also has a huge AoE range. If all the light bullets hit, the move can deal about 400 damage, depending on your power level. * It has a cooldown of 6 seconds. * It costs 350 mana Polaris (Ultimate) "Create a rainbow sky for everyone to see while being guarded by powerful explosions with a second set that any nearby player is attacked by too." * The user begins to cause the sky look like the Northern Lights globally in the map. After casting, music begins to play and everyone's screen is filtered with a dark filter. If any opponents are nearby, the user fires beams of light similar to Empyrean Rain. Each beam of light deals about 80 damage. * It has a cooldown of 100 seconds. * The sparks that come from the blast do 10 damage each. * It costs 1000 mana Trivia * Polar Projection is the first move to have a glowing magic circle. * Polaris is the only ultimate that applies a visual effect to the whole server (not really the whole server, but a very very huge area). * Polaris is the only ultimate to play music while active. * Aurora is the first element whose magic seal glows before performing a spell. * Empyrean Rain is similar to Reaper's Sword as both deal damage from above. * Even though it is argued it does not primarily do damage, Aurora's stun, defense, and flee methods could allow it to be used as a deadly element. * Aurora is the 3rd/4th multi-colored element, other than Nightmare, Spectrum, and Phoenix. * Empyrean Rain looks a lot like Gamma Surge, only it's smaller and fires more times. * Polar Projection deals more damage if it is clicked but fires less projectiles and deals less damage when charged but fires more projectiles. * This is the first Superior element with spells that don't cost too much Mana. * Aurora has the first transportation spell with a re-teleportation ability aka the Deeper Travel buff without the caster using such spell with the said effect. * Gleaming Borealis is the second close range spell that does not deal initial damage and with the ability to absorb projectiles, second to it is Phoenix's Blue Arson except for the second effect mentioned. Category:Elements Category:Superior Elements